Band saws typically include blade guides arranged to support a span of a band saw blade to ensure that the blade does not twist, turn, or otherwise become misaligned during a cutting process. The support provided by a blade guide may allow an operator to perform complex cuts such as arcs or small-radius turns while maintaining a desired degree of precision. The position of a blade guide relative to the blade is adjusted by an operator to a position that provides sufficient support while not hindering movement of the blade; typically blade guides are positioned to provide a small clearance between the blade and the blade guide. When the blade on a band saw is changed or adjusted, the blade guides are also typically adjusted accordingly.